Konoha's Next Top Model: Male Edition
by Shadow Warriour
Summary: "Sasuke smirked at the bewildered expression in those deep blue eyes. He slowly ran his tongue over the blonde's pink lips, awakening Naruto from his senses..." And WELCOME to Konoha's Next Top Model! See your favorite boys go head to head in fierce competition to win the ultimate prize! Thirteen hot men. One house. And LOTS of drama! Get pumped! -—WARNING: boy x boy action
1. Chapter 1

**OMG YOU GUYS I CAN'T TELL YOU HOW EXCITED I AM TO WRITE THIS STORY! I absolutely love reality shows and the drama that comes along with it—its just SO entertaining. I could have done a girl version of this, but that's so typical; I wanted to do it with guys. That's hot. And fun. And hot. Mostly hot. Hopefully you all will like it! Warning you now—for those of you who don't like yaoi (boy x boy)—there will be some of that, or well, a lot of that, here. So if ya don't like that, don't read it... or you could give it a try, I'm telling you its gonna be steaaamy.**

 **Anyhoo, here is the story! Enjoy and please leave a review!**

 **—Shadow Warriour**

 **Disclaimer: All Naruto characters solely belong to the great Kishimoto-sensei.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: Auditions**

"SAKURAAAAAAAA!" Ino screamed from across the room. "Hurry your ass, forehead! IT'S STARTING!"

"Shut up, you pig! You're the one that wanted the popcorn!" Sakura drummed her fingers on the granite counter, slowly losing her patience as the seconds ticked down on the microwave.

"Oh screw it," she huffed, forcing open the microwave, grabbing the semi-cooked popcorn and sprinting into the room with all the other girls.

She hurled the bag of popcorn at Ino before plopping down beside the blonde. "Make room, c'mon move it."

"Fatty," Ino said, sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"Bitch," Sakura retorted.

"Both of you shut the hell up," Temari cut in, turning up the TV volume.

" _Welcome everyone! To our first season of Konoha's Next Top Model!"_

The girls all squealed as the images of potential future models flashed on the TV screen. They had all crashed at Sakura and Ino's apartment to watch this show.

"Oh I'm so excited! Do you think he'll make it to the top 13?" Tenten said, clasping her hands.

Hinata smiled, patting Tenten's shoulder. "I know he will."

"OMG THERE HE IS!" Karin screamed, jumping up and down on the couch when a familiar face was revealed on the big screen.

"Who could resist that charm?"

"He's so gonna be famous!"

"He better not ditch us once he is!"

"Shut up! They're about to choose the top 13!"

 **—• KNTM •—**

Naruto fidgeted standing amongst the hundreds of guys eagerly waiting for their names to be announced by the legendary Konoha male supermodel, Hashirama Senju. He had retired after working so many years in the field and started up this show in search to find the next big star.

Looking around, the blond eyed all his competition. He didn't expect so many attractive guys to be here, he honestly thought they would be rather plain looking. But they weren't. They were all perfectly sculpted, with beautiful hair and beautiful faces. Especially one.

Naruto briefly glanced his way and their eyes met for a split second before the blond whipped his head back to the stage. _Concentrate, concentrate, concentrate._

Across the vast green field, a raven stood with both hands in his pockets, smirking. He knew he was going to win this. He had to, there was no other choice. He had entered this show after foolishly trapping himself within the schemes of a certain evil presence in his life. God, he hated that asshole.

But he had no choice now, he was already fallen short of his family's expectations and this was his last chance to regain whatever respect he had. Besides, he surveyed the playing field, he might as well relish it while he is here.

"Hello gentlemen," a voice resonated from the stage, the boys starting to whoop and holler when they spotted the legendary icon himself standing up there.

The man raised his hand, effectively silencing them all. "I'm so honored to have all of you here and it makes me so glad to see how much each one of you wants this." He smiled a brilliant smile, sending butterflies to all the boys there and everyone watching the show on TV.

"Earlier, there was a photoshoot to test your modeling abilities and get a sense of how you do behind the camera as well as a small interview where you told us a little about yourselves. After combining all those things and reviewing them, I have finally come up with the top 13," he spoke clearly, enunciating the last few words.

He scanned the crowd with soft eyes. "It was an extremely tough decision with some of you coming really close but cuts had to be made."

He paused, taking a deep breath.

"We of course have a wonderful set of prizes," he smiled. "The winner will receive a fashion feature in ANBU magazine."

Naruto's eyes grew wide. ANBU was the top fashion industry for men in all of Konoha; if you were featured on there, you were instantly famous and noteworthy.

"The winner will also be the face of Konoha's Next Top Model fragrance ' _Hokage's Dream,_ and you will be offered a modeling contract with Sharingan Models, who I started with."

 _Sharingan Models_. Naruto couldn't believe it, that's how Hashirama became big. If you had a contract with those people, you were golden.

" _And_ ," he emphasized, "and you will take home a five hundred thousand dollar _cash_ prize." That's all it took, and everyone went crazy cheering and clapping in excitement.

' _Holy shit_ ,' Naruto thought. ' _Five hundred thousand dollars._ ' He would be set for life. No more worrying about electricity bills and what to eat and school and clothes and everything. Light shined in his eyes. He was going to win this.

 **—• KNTM •—**

"Damn," Temari said out loud, "Five hundred thousand."

Sakura giggled, "Yeah, I bet Naruto just lost it when he heard that."

"But there's some serious competition out there, it's not going to be easy."

"I'm sure he knows that, he gives it his all when he wants something," Tenten smiled.

"Mhm," Ino agreed, "And if there's one thing that will take him far in this competition, its his perseverance."

Hinata sucked in her breath. "They're about to announce the finalists."

The girls turned to the TV and held their breath.

 **—• KNTM •—**

"Are you ready to hear the top thirteen?" Hashirama asked, receiving another set of cheers in response.

Naruto bit down on his lip. Thirteen, out of the hundreds here, only thirteen. What were the chances? The nerves were starting to hit him.

"The first name I'm going to call is…" Hashirama said as everyone anxiously awaited.

"Suigetsu!"

Sasuke patted his friend's back as he raised his fist into the air, cheering along with everyone else as he jogged up to the stage and stood behind Hashirama.

"Congratulations Suigetsu," Hashirama smiled. "The next name I'm going to call is…"

Naruto closed his eyes. Twelve more to go.

"Sasuke!"

Said boy smirked, sauntering through mass of people to the stage. Suigetsu raised his hand and Sasuke high-fived it before standing beside him, arms folded. He had no doubt he would make it to the top thirteen.

"Deidera!"

Naruto's head followed Deidera as he went to stand beside the other two finalists.

"Sai!"

Ten more. The suspense was killing Naruto. It was going to be really disappointing if Hashirama didn't call his name.

"Kib—"

"Yeaaaahh!" a brown-haired boy yelled, running up towards Hashirama. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. _What a dork_.

Hashirama raised a brow, "It wasn't your name I was going to call…"

A chorus of laughter was heard as the boy's face dropped. "W-what?"

"Just kidding!" he said cheerfully. "Congratulations, Kiba."

He patted the boy's back who looked like he was close to heart attack. Meanwhile, Naruto was having his own heart attack.

"Eight gentlemen left," Hashirama spoke quietly, "The next name I'm going to call…"

Naruto grinded his teeth. _Please my name, please, please, please._

"Is… Darui!"

Naruto forced a clap, much like a lot of the other potential candidates. It started out exciting but you could feel the tension in the air now. The blonde checked out the most recent contestant walking towards the other five chosen. He had dark skin with white blond hair and a sultry expression that left Naruto feeling a little tingly down below.

Shaking his head vigorously, he returned his focus back to Hashirama.

"Shikamaru!"

The man looked like he didn't give a shit about being here. That pissed off Naruto. If someone didn't want to be here, then they should just go home.

"Lee!"

Eyes narrowed at this finalist. The guy was weird. He wore a tight green suit and had strange hair with ugly thick brows. What the judges saw in him, a lot of the others were questioning in their minds.

"The next name I'm going to call is… Utakata."

He was beautiful, just like most of the other finalists chosen. Naruto was beginning to lose hope.

"Gaara!"

A redhead with cold eyes made his way to the stage. That one looked scary, Naruto thought. But he definitely appeared to be serious competition.

"Neji!"

Naruto noticed the redhead subtly give a 'once-over' to the man just announced before, then craned his neck to look himself.

Oh.

He was stunning.

His silky dark hair sailed behind him, his eyes so light they could be white, gleamed when the sunlight brushed over them. Naruto nearly forgot about the competition, but Hashirama's voice brought him back to reality.

"Two. Spaces. Left."

Some people held their breath. Others slowly breathed in and out.

"Sasori!"

Another redhead similar to Gaara walked through the parted crowd, the smallest smile gracing his lips. There were fewer claps this time and a lot more tears being held back. There was only one more name left to be called.

"One more space is still left. And that person is…"

There was a long pause. Naruto hid his face in his hands, praying.

 **—• KNTM •—**

"Ahhhhh! Change it back!" Sakura, Ino, and Karin yelled suddenly.

Temari pursed her lips. "It's the damn commercials, calm the hell down." But inside, she was just as nervous for the blond.

That goofball was going to be devastated if he didn't get in, and so were they all, especially since they encouraged him to go and sign up for this.

"Guys, it'll be okay, I mean why wouldn't they choose him? He's such a babe." Ino sounded half-sure as she said this.

 **—• KNTM •—**

"So this is that moment," Hashirama stated, gazing at each person in the crowd, "When everyone's stomach is about to roll over."

Everyone laughed a little, but a lot of them were shaking, anxious and nervous.

"But there is still that one space left, and that spot goes to…"

The boys held their breaths.

"Naruto!"

Naruto froze. Wait what?

Someone patted his back, ushering him forward. He looked up at Hashirama and pointed to himself, "Me?"

The man nodded at him, waving for him to come on stage. The revelation dawned on him as he stumbled forward in his haste to get on stage, crashing into Hashirama and hugging the man.

"I can't believe this!" Naruto beamed but then paused, horrified and quickly pushed himself back, scratching the back of his head. "Um, I mean… thank you, sir."

Hashirama chuckled, "No need to be so formal, but congratulations."

"Well, there you are Konoha! Our top thirteen!" he declared. "For those of you who didn't make it, I apologize, but thank you for taking that effort to be here, and I definitely hope you'll try again next year!"

He stepped off the stage to shake hands with some of the contestants, while some others who were feeling rather down, quickly left.

After a few moments, just the thirteen were left eyeing each other warily when Hashirama came up to them to congratulate them again.

"Now remember boys, it may seem like fun and games, but this _is_ a serious competition and I want you to give it your all, especially when it comes time for the photo shoots."

Naruto nodded, mentally jotting down everything the man was saying.

"So, you may be wondering where you are staying," he paused, observing each of them. "Well, this location here wasn't just chosen simply for the announcement of the top thirteen." He then pointed to the mansion behind them. "This, for the next few weeks, will be your home."

 **—• KNTM •—**

"Oh. My. God."

"I know."

"Not even fair."

After they had one whole session of simply screaming after Naruto was announced, they took the time to ogle his competition. And now they were fantasizing living in that mansion with all thirteen of them.

 **—• KNTM •—**

Naruto was beyond excited, he literally felt like he was about to explode. It was still taking some time for him to fully comprehend the fact that he made the top thirteen. The top thirteen in ALL OF KONOHA. Like even if he lost, he would feel proud. Not that he would lose. He was in it to win it. Hell yeah.

"Also boys, one last thing before I let you settle in. There are a total of eight bedrooms in this house, which excludes the special suite that only the person that wins the top photo each week will get to board in for that week."

"If there are only eight bedrooms… how will we all fit?" Kiba murmured.

"Let me finish," Hashirama smiled. "There are only eight bedrooms, five of which two people will have to share… and three which are singles."

He giggled, entwining his fingers under his chin. "I'll let you get to it then."

The boys all looked at each other for a second.

Sasuke clenched and unclenched his fingers debating whether to run or not. He had his pride to uphold, his respect and he—

Suigetsu ran into the house.

Screw pride and respect, there was no way in hell he was going to room with someone. He ran after Suigetsu, shoving him aside.

And then they all made a run for it.

Well, except for Naruto who stood there blinking. "What's the rush?"

Hashirama cocked his head. "Do you not want one of the single bedrooms?"

"Naw, I'd rather room with someone," he replied with a shrug. Folding his arms behind his head, he strolled into the house.

"Interesting kid…"

 **—• KNTM •—**

Naruto knocked on an open bedroom door, "Um, hello?"

A brown-haired boy was bent over, shuffling through the clothes in his suitcase as Naruto stepped inside. Hearing someone at the door, he straightened up. "Sup."

"Uhh.. I was just wondering if you have a roommate? All the other room's look occupied."

The boy shook his head. "Nope, just me in here. You can have that bunk over there."

"Great!" Naruto beamed. "Oh, and it's Naruto."

"Kiba," the boy replied, extending his hand.

Naruto shook it, smiling. "So, I'm guessing you didn't get one of the solo bedrooms?"

Kiba slung back onto his bed. "No, I did."

"You… did?" Naruto was confused. "Then how come you're here?"

"Because I didn't want to die," Kiba grinned, remembering the moment. "I got to the room, but two minutes later, that scary redhead named Gaara or whatever walked in, set his stuff down, and just gave me a death glare till I left."

Naruto bit down on his lip, "Oh… that sounds…"

"Bad shit crazy?" Kiba finished. "Yeah, it was. But it's cool. You seem like a chill guy, so I don't mind. I was just afraid I'd have one of those pricks room with me. They all look like someone shoved a pole up their ass."

Naruto chuckled. "They do… but they're gonna be serious competition. None of them are in this just for fun."

"You got that right, especially that one kid… Sasuke."

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing's wrong with him… I just heard that his family practically owns this modeling business _and_ his brother is one of the judges."

Naruto scrunched his eyebrows. "What? Isn't that unfair?"

Kiba shrugged. "I'm telling ya, this is all business. I bet you they've probably already planned out who the winner is going to be."

"They can't do that!" Naruto yelled.

"Shhh," Kiba hushed him sharply. "Don't go around telling people I said this, its just something I heard. I could be wrong."

Naruto sat back on his bed, arms folded tightly. "Whether its wrong or not, I'm going to prove to everyone that I'm worth more than some stupid stuck up rich brat who thinks—"

"Who thinks what?"

Naruto heard a deep voice resonate from the hallway. Damn, he should have shut the door.

A raven-haired beauty walked in, mesmerizing Naruto for a second before he realized that this was the man they were gossiping about just a moment ago.

"W-what do you want?" That came out a lot shakier than Naruto had wanted.

Sasuke closed in on the blond, completely ignoring the other male in the room. "Why don't you finish what you were so _boldly_ saying?"

Naruto opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Forgotten so quickly?" Sasuke said, now hovering over the Naruto, his hand trapping the blond beneath him. "Let me remind you."

"Stupid?" Sasuke inched closer.

"Stuck up.

"Rich.

"Brat." Their foreheads were now touching. Sasuke smirked at the bewildered expression in those deep blue eyes. He slowly ran his tongue over the blonde's pink lips, awakening Naruto from his senses, who violently shoved Sasuke away from him.

" _What the fuck_ , _man_?" Naruto looked disgusted.

Sasuke scoffed, smoothing his shirt. "You must be new, dobe."

He leaned in towards the blond again who instinctively put up his fists. Sasuke grabbed them both with one hand and pushed Naruto back on the bed.

"Like your little friend said, this is business. You get nowhere without connections." He pushed back, standing up straight and moseying out of the room.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled out.

Kiba, who witnessed the whole performance, decided to make himself known. He coughed loudly, alerting Naruto of his presence.

It just dawned upon the blond that Kiba stood a few feet away and probably saw his awkward interaction with that devil.

He scratched the back of his head, feeling self-conscious. "Umm… hey."

"Wow, the chemistry between you two," he said, fanning his face like it was getting hot.

"Shut up," Naruto mumbled. "I don't even know what to make of that…"

Kiba grinned wolfishly. "I can probably tell from looking at that bulge in your pants."

Naruto's eyes grew wide, his head snapping down to his pants. And there it was. His arousal protruding for the world to see.

He reached for a pillow and hid himself, his face heating up.

"Don't worry." Kiba patted his shoulder, "We'll keep this to ourselves."

 **—• KNTM •—**

"And the rest of Konoha," Sakura said, shaking her head.

Ino fanned her face. "That was so hot though…"

"That kid is gonna get himself in trouble if he doesn't realize soon enough that there's camera's everywhere," Temari said.

"That Sasuke guy is an ass," Karin said. "But a really hot ass…"

"They're all really hot," Tenten added. "I just hope Naruto will be fine. He's so naïve sometimes, I don't want him to lose his innocence."

 **—• KNTM •—**

All of the contestants were called down to the main lounging area in the house an hour after settling in to their rooms.

"Hello boys. My name is Kakashi Hatake," the masked man said. Why he covered his face, Naruto didn't understand.

"It's nice to finally meet you all, you may or may not know, but I am one of the judges during the elimination process," he said. "I'll be around a lot of the times to bring you to your photo shoots and lead you through this process. For some of you this may be your first time modeling, for most of you it most likely isn't. But whether it is or not, I'll let you know now that Hashirama, myself, and the other judges do not like _suck ups_ , nor should you assume that we favor one person over another. This is a _fair_ competition."

Naruto sucked in his lips. It seemed like they had overheard his and Kiba's conversation, but he just shrugged off that thought.

Kakashi met eyes with each of the boys. "Let me say it one more time so it sticks in your incompetent heads. _Fair_ competition.

"You understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Perfect. Then I guess we can move on," he said, his eyes crinkling. Waving towards the entrance of the room, he called in for a man named Guy.

A man in a tight exercise suit sprung in, causing Kakashi to roll his eyes. "Hello my youthful models! My name is Guy and I will be your trainer for this season. It is necessary that as models, you stay fit so it is my job to keep you in shape!"

Some of the boys raised their brows, while others just stared, a little afraid of the man.

"So right now," he ushered for the staff to bring in some equipment. "We will get your age and measure your height and weight to get a sense of where you stand on the health scale. Good health is vital in the modeling business!"

"Whose first?" He looked around, hands on his waist, waiting for a volunteer.

No one stood up at first, but then that the boy in the tight green suit with the weird haircut stood up and walked forward.

"I'll go first," he said bravely.

Naruto used this time to observe his rivals, who were also checking out their competition. He learned that most everyone was around six feet tall, and everyone else found out that he was the shortest and the youngest of the group. Twenty-one years old and five feet ten inches. That was Naruto Uzumaki.

But he was well toned and the only one out of them all with a beautiful natural tan skin tone. He was definitely going to use this to his advantage. He also noticed how well-built everyone was. There was not a single one of them that wasn't fit. And they were all gorgeously handsome.

This wasn't going to be easy.

Once Guy left, Kakashi entered the room again, this time with a whole new staff, wearing white lab coats.

Naruto poked at Kiba who was sitting beside him. "Psst, what's that all about?"

Kiba was about to answer, when Kakashi answered for him. "Well Naruto, these people right here are going to give you a full body wax."

"W-what?" Naruto said, aghast.

"A _full. Body. Wax_ ," Kakashi repeated, emphasizing it more. Naruto could tell he was enjoying this. "As models, not only do you have to be in shape, but your bodies need to look clean."

"So," he continued, "Why don't you go first, Naruto?"

"I-I think I'll j-just—"

"Thank you for volunteering," Kakashi smiled wickedly, taking Naruto's hand and giving him a gentle push towards the wax experts.

For the next few minutes, all you could hear were painful screams coming from the room next door and then Naruto unsteadily sauntered into the room, the rim of his eyes holding thick tears.

Kakashi patted his back softly. "So, who's next?"

 **—• KNTM •—**

The following morning, all the boys were brought to the hotel where the photo shoot was going to take place. Kakashi led them to one of the grand ballroom's inside the hotel. As soon as they entered, Naruto was engulfed in darkness, besides the large set of lights facing the set up.

A large round bed with ruffled red silk sheets and pillows drew his attention.

"Is that where we're going to take our photos?" Naruto whispered to Kiba. The two had grown as close friends overnight. He had done some modeling before so he knew how most things worked, whereas for Naruto, it was his very first time doing anything professional like this.

Kiba nodded. "Yup, that's it. You ready?"

"I think so…" Naruto said, half-certain.

" _Welcome_ , gentlemen," Hashirama voiced. "Welcome to your very first photo shoot!"

Hashirama called in for a man named Haku. "This, gentlemen, will be your photographer for today. He's one of the best photographers in the industry and has done several photographs of me in my early days as a model.

"I'm sure you've all figured out that we'll be doing a photo shoot on that set up back there," Hashirama signaled towards the large bed. "But what you may not know… is that you'll be doing this _nude._ "

* * *

 **Eeeeep! I'm so excited! This is getting good... LOL. I probably shouldn't be enjoying my own story this much, but what the hay, it's awesome. I hope you all liked it as much as I do! And if you did—leave a comment for me! Even if you don't, please leave your thoughts, let me know where to improve or what you did or didn't like!**

 **Also, I'm a huge grammar nazi, so if I made a mistake somewhere that irks you or just something in my writing that doesn't flow very well—let me know!**

 _ **Till next time, my lovelies!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**WOAH! Another chapter! And so soon! I have to give myself a pat on the back for writing this fast. But just so y'all know, this isn't an ACTUAL chapter. It's more like a "filler" chapter. I know, I know, everyone hates fillers... but I tried to make this kind of fun.**

 **I am thinking about occasionally having some of these filler chapters, especially when the contestants have narrowed down a bit more—mostly because I don't update too soon, but writing short chapters like these isn't all that hard for me so at the least you guys will always have something to read rather than waiting forever for the next chapter.**

 **But once again, this is a FILLER CHAPTER. I hope you still like it, though, and will leave your thoughts and comments for me! I also want to thank all of you who did leave a review for the previous chapter as well as favorited/followed this story and for those of you who took some time to write out your thoughts, here's my reply:**

 **\- - xXMichirue Uchiha-ChanXx** :Thank you for being my very first review on this story! And thank you for such an amazing review! I'm so glad you liked the Sasuke scene, that was actually one of my favorite parts to write too, lol! As for your question: if I do end up making those two pair up, it would be a SasuNaru.

 **\- - saku-ann** :Your review was hilarious! I can't make any promises about making too long of a chapter, generally my chapters tend to be around 4000 words each and after that my brain tires out, but I'll try! Again, thank you for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter too!

 **\- - Ariadne** : Thank you for your input! It actually gave me a little bit of an idea about this chapter. I'll try not to make everyone gay... but for the sake of the story, the drama, and the *dirty* scenes, there will be at least half of them that are gay. I know it may be a little mainstream, but I'm not doing it because of that... I'm just a huge yaoi fangirl at heart, lol. I hope you'll still like it nonetheless!

 **Alright guys! Time to read on! Enjoy this filler chapter and please leave a review if you can!**

 **—Shadow Warriour**

* * *

 **Presenting Your Contestants**

Kakashi strolled past the nervous faces lined up against the wall, whistling all the way, till he finally reached the door labeled " _Chamber of Secrets_."

He rolled his eyes. Leave it to Hashirama to come up with the most erotic-sounding name for the interview room. Shaking his head, he stepped inside and flicked the light switch, illuminating the beautifully decorated space.

"Hmm..." Kakashi looked around pensively, admiring the work of the designers that had devoted themselves to this room. His gaze wandered from the polished wooden floors to the two Victorian-styled sofas resting on a luxurious carpet, facing each other, with an exquisitely carved light gold fireplace serving as a majestic backdrop.

"Well, well," he said to himself, "It's only right if we make use of all this." A calm semblance shadowed the devious inner-workings of his mind as he went to ignite the wood inside the fireplace, letting the warmth spread throughout the room. He then switched off the ceiling lights and turned on two lamps, creating a very sensual atmosphere. For the final touch, he brought forth a tray with two wine glasses and a bottle of 1947 Cheval Blanc—no doubt the work of a certain Uchiha he knew—and placed them on the mahogany table at the center of the two couches.

At last, he retrieved the two cameras, setting them on the trifold and pointed them towards each couch.

"And now, for the entertainment," he said, smiling mischievously, and hit record.

—• **KNTM •—**

Naruto's head perked up when the door swung open.

"Okay, gentlemen, the first of you may come in," Kakashi voiced to the mumbling group of models. The boys had already been briefed about this "Confession Session," as it was so craftily called, and somehow Naruto found himself at the front of the line.

Kiba gave him a soft nudge, pushing him forward. "Don't worry, it'll be fine!"

Naruto gave him a half-assured smile before sauntering into the _Chamber of Secrets._ Seriously, though? They had to call it that?

Kakashi closed the door, and ushered him towards the couch. "Have a seat."

Naruto's eyes wandered about the room, so far it seemed fine… but what was it with this weird aura?

"So," Kakashi said, bringing the blonde beauty out of his ponderings, "We're going to start with the basics."

Okay, Naruto thought, this isn't too bad.

"Tell me your full name and age."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm twenty-one years old."

"I see you're the youngest in the house, how do you feel about that?"

"I think some of the other guys might not see me as competition, but I'm here to show them that I can go really far," Naruto grinned. "Believe it!"

Kakashi smiled. "Well, I can tell you that you already have quite a number of fans rooting for you."

"Really?" Naruto exclaimed. He didn't think anyone would be cheering for him yet, especially with all these other guys who were a lot more prominent in the modeling business.

"Yes, it's true," Kakashi said as he picked up the glass on the table. "Would you like a drink?"

Naruto stared at the wine glass in the masked-man's hand. Then to the bottle staring at him from the table. That looked like some expensive stuff. "Umm… sure."

He grabbed hold of the glass and took a sip of the wine, his eyes widening. "This is really good!"

Kakashi's eyes crinkled. "I'm glad you think so."

Naruto nodded, taking another sip.

"Let's continue with the questions, then," Kakashi said. "What are some of your favorite things to do?"

"I like hanging out with my friends, relaxing, watching movies… ya know, stuff all college kids like to do."

"I see, I see… okay, what is it that you love most in the world?"

"Ramen," Naruto said without a second thought.

"Ramen?"

"Mhm, I could eat like ten bowls in one go!"

"Interesting. Well, if modeling doesn't work out for you, I'm sure you could make a career out of that," Kakashi said, chuckling.

Naruto flashed him a grin. "Believe it!"

"Alright, now I'm going to ask just a few more simple yes or no questions and you'll be done," Kakashi informed him.

The blond gave him a thumbs-up. "Sounds good!"

"Okay, first question: is your favorite color orange?"

Naruto pointed at the orange t-shirt he had on. "Yeah!"

"Do you have any pets?"

"No."

"Have you ever had any pets?"

"Yes," Naruto said, taking another sip of wine. This was going really well… and he felt silly now thinking it was going to be scary.

"Do you have any piercings?"

"No."

"Are you gay?"

"Yes," Naruto stated boldly.

Kakashi smirked behind his mask. "You're quite confident saying that, some people aren't so open about it."

Naruto shrugged. "I've had a supportive group of friends and family, so I'm fortunate enough to be able to say it out loud without worrying about what people might think."

"I'm actually a little disappointed that that question didn't throw you off," Kakashi frowned. "But at the same time, happy to learn more of your personality. I can already see you being the positive energy amongst this group."

Naruto blushed. "Thank you… that means a lot."

"Of course," Kakashi smiled. "Ready for the next questions?"

Naruto bobbed his head. "Yup!"

"Are you in college?"

"Yes."

"Are you single?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe in love?"

"Yes."

"Would you consider yourself a romantic?"

"Yes."

"Are you attracted to Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes—" Naruto confessed before wine went flying out of his mouth. "WHAT?"

Kakashi repeated the question, enunciating every word. "Are _you_ attracted to _Sasuke Uchiha_?"

"No!" Naruto yelled. "What kind of question is that?!"

Kakashi's eyes stared at Naruto calmly, though he didn't hold back the smirk hidden behind his mask.

"I'm only asking because you seemed rather _aroused_ when he had come into your room earlier," Kakashi said innocently.

Naruto's eyes widened. "H-how do you know about that?"

Kakashi sweatdropped. "This is a reality show, Naruto. You do realize there are cameras everywhere?"

"W-what?" the blonde stuttered. "Everywhere?"

"Of course."

"Even… even in the bathrooms?"

—• **KNTM •—**

The boys' heads snapped up when they heard the door open and slam shut to reveal a red-faced blonde with his eyes cast down, marching down the hall without making eye contact with anyone.

They turned back to the room when the door opened again and Kakashi's head peeked out, an eerie smile nestled on his face. "So, who's next?"

—• **KNTM •—**

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-two."

"Are you gay?"

Kiba blinked. "Uhh… no, I'm bi."

"What do you think of your current roommate, Naruto?"

"He's a cool guy," Kiba shrugged.

"Can you see yourself having sexual relations with him?"

—• **KNTM •—**

Kiba slammed the door, storming down the hall.

The boys curiously observed the boy till he was no longer in view.

"Next?" Kakashi asked again.

—• **KNTM •—**

"Do you see him as a threat?"

Sasuke scoffed. "A threat? No. But I'm not against toying with him given the opportunity."

"You seem to make your own opportunities, from what I can tell," Kakashi chuckled. "I don't recall Naruto being the one offering himself to you."

The raven smirked. "Hn."

Kakashi raised a brow. "Okay… well onto a different topic—we all know that your brother is a judge on the show. How do you feel about that?"

—• **KNTM •—**

The boys heard a series of curses coming from the chamber before Sasuke emerged and like the others, slammed the door behind him.

Now they were seriously starting to question what was going on.

"If you could all be so kind as to refrain from vulgar language," Kakashi emphasized, though amusement lingered in his tone, and then called on the next individual.

—• **KNTM •—**

"Do you like boys?"

Nothing.

"Do you like girls?"

Eye twitch.

"Do you like anyone?"

Glare.

"Well," Kakashi said, snapping his book shut. "I think we've covered everything. Thank you so much, Gaara… for your _wonderful_ answers."

—• **KNTM •—**

"I'm straight."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Unfortunately," Shikamaru replied.

"Aren't you afraid she'll see you saying this?"

"I hope she does."

"Why do you say that?"

Shikamaru sighed. "She's a troublesome woman."

—• **KNTM •—**

"Do you think you could possibly see yourself falling in love with one of the contestants?"

"If it's fated."

"Do you think you'll win?"

"If it's fated."

"What if it's not fated?"

"I doubt that's the case," Neji said, pushing back his silky smooth locks.

Kakashi sighed.

—• **KNTM •—**

"Twenty three and a successful artist, I'm curious what brought you on Konoha's Next Top Model?"

Sai's lips curled into a smile.

—• **KNTM •—**

After kicking out Sai, Kakashi slumped into his chair, vowing never to let his curiosity wander loose around that boy ever again.

"Should I even ask?" Sasori smirked, pouring wine into Kakashi's glass and then into his own.

Kakashi took the glass, taking a sip. "Unless you want to be scarred for life."

"Sabakuno Gaara is my cousin, there's not much that fazes me."

"Hmm, I was going to ask you about him," Kakashi said. "He's modeled before, yes?"

"Yes, he has," Sasori replied.

"You two have some very similar features. What if you and him were the last two remaining?"

Sasori leaned back into the couch. "His inability to communicate is his shortcoming—which would ultimately bring me victory. If that were to happen, I would win."

—• **KNTM •—**

"You and Sasori joined this together?" Kakashi asked.

Deidera nodded, tugging on a piece of his hair. "You see, un. We've been best buds since day one."

"What if he wins and you don't?"

"Ha!" Deidera shook his head. "Between me and Sasori, I'm the one whose face is true art. He's hot and all, but I bring the BOOM."

"The… boom?"

"THE BOOM," he said again, this time using his hands to express himself.

Kakashi sweatdropped.

—• **KNTM •—**

"Yes, I suppose you are quite… youthful," the silver-haired man forced out, a twitch forming in his eye.

Lee beamed from his words. "Want me to show you how many push-ups I can do?"

Kakashi was nearly about to lose it at this point.

—• **KNTM •—**

"And then we broke up, but she thought she could…"

Kakashi had drowned out the rant fifteen minutes ago… this kid would NOT shut up.

"…and _even_ after _that_ , she still came back and tore up the…" Suigestsu continued.

Shouldn't there be a lunch break at some point? Kakashi thought. He was definitely not getting paid enough to do this job.

"…and that's how I became bi," the boy concluded.

Wait, what? Did he miss something? Kakashi raised a brow. "So… you're bi?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Single?"

"And ready to mingle!"

"Got your eyes on anyone?"

"Well, there's this cute blonde in the house," Suigestsu smirked devilishly, "But apparently everyone's got their eyes set on getting in his pants."

Kakashi cupped his hand around his chin thoughtfully. " _Oh really_?"

"Yeah, but that won't stop me. Who says you can't have any fun and still compete?"

"Well, there's no rule against it…"

Suigetsu grinned. "Exactly."

—• **KNTM •—**

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah, that stupid kid named Kiba keeps mistaking me for Sasuke," Utakata said furiously. "I mean really now?"

"Is there a reason this makes you so mad?"

Utakata looked at Kakashi as if he asked the dumbest question in the world.

"Sasuke's a prick."

—• **KNTM •—**

"You know, despite the fact that you have the most distinct features on this show—with your blonde hair and dark skin—you have the smallest fan base."

Darui sighed. "It's only been one day."

"You make a valid point."

"Can I go now?"

"You've only been here two minutes…" Kakashi said.

"Dude, I'm hungry. I've waited two hours for my turn."

Kakashi stared at him. Darui stared back.

"…yeah, okay."

* * *

 **Lolz. Poor Darui. He's a sad one.**

 **Oh, oh oh! Almost forgot to tell you guys! I may be making it to where I get your votes after each chapter to see who you want staying or getting eliminated. I think it'd be cool to write the story as we go. Let me know your thoughts!**

 **Till next time. :3**


End file.
